


Drive Thru

by machinewithoutfeelings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Drunken Shenanigans, Falling In Love, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Las Vegas, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Sochi AU, Social Media, that's not in Sochi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinewithoutfeelings/pseuds/machinewithoutfeelings
Summary: Yuuri wakes up after a miserable failure at the Las Vegas Grand Prix Final with a ring on his finger and someone in his bed.





	Drive Thru

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most self-indulgent shit i could possibly write. I'm weak af for drunken marriages and thirsty, blind-in-love Viktor, so let's see where this takes us.

Water.

He needed water. That was the only thing Yuuri could think about as he stumbled out of bed and into the hotel bathroom. He jerked the weird handle for the faucet and shoved his face under the stream, drinking gulps of water until he was satisfied. He then let his body fall onto the toilet, not so much sitting as much as slumping. He rubbed his face with his palms, then looked up onto the mirror.

Horrendous. Why did Yuuri look as if he'd been hit by a truck? There were massive bags under his eyes. His hair looked messy and set in place by sweat. Sweat, and his tie, which hung around his head like a bandana. Yuuri yanked it off and threw it on the floor. He had had a little champagne. He knew that. It was a banquet; everyone was having champagne. Two or three glasses, tops. Right. _Ughhh._ Yuuri moaned, and rubbed at his eyes again. Hopefully he hadn’t done anything too embarrassing. Yuuri had a tiny bit of a reputation for getting a little overzealous when he drank too much. He wished Phichit had been able to come to the Finals, and since they were in America, for a while they had really planned on it. Phichit had his own finals, though, ones they would not let him take early just because he wanted to watch his friend skate. His roommate would have been able to stop him before he went too far, though- or he would have been standing to the side with a grin as he took pictures for Instagram. Maybe it was a good thing Phichit wasn’t there. 

What time was it even? Yuuri had nothing on the docket for the day- his flight back to Detroit didn’t leave until tomorrow- and he was considering ordering an obscene amount of room service and not leaving bed for the entire day. He didn’t want to chance having to see anyone’s face- not Celestino’s, not hotel staff, not the other skaters’. Especially not if he had actually gotten decently drunk the night before. 

Yuuri splashed his face with water and then exited the bathroom. He needed to find his phone. He had a habit of misplacing it when he was less than sober. It was probably tangled up somewhere in the sheets, kicked down to the bottom of...the bed. The bed. _The bed._

There was someone in Yuuri’s bed. 

For a moment he thought it had to be just pillows, but then it _moved_ , rolled over onto its side. And pillows didn’t have hair, either. Soft, beautiful-looking silver hair, spread out over the royal blue pillowcase. 

Yuuri felt like he was going to double over in panic. He’d picked someone up, and they were sleeping in his bed. He’d hooked up while drunk before, yeah, but usually it was someone he knew and usually he had full memories of who it was. Fooling around with Phichit after a few too many shots, the time he made out with that girl from his dorm when they shared an Uber back from a New Year’s Party. 

But there was someone in his _bed_ , where the comforter dipped low enough to show off a long expanse of pale, naked back, and try as he might, Yuuri could not pull the information of how he got there out of his brain. He stared at exposed skin for a long moment, until his concentration was broken by movement from the body, and the sleepy murmurs of someone just waking up.

Yuuri darted for the bathroom again, and pretty much slammed the door.

 _Real mature._

He leaned against the door, pressing his ear against the wood. He heard someone rolling off the bed, walking across the room. A yawn. Tapping away on an iPhone. Then-

“Yuuri? Yuuri, are you here?”

Yuuri found it a struggle to make his voice work. “I- I- yes.”

There was a sound of a hand laying on the other side of the wooden door. “Are you sick, Yuuri?” The way the voice stretched out his name was beautiful, soft and did something strange and panging to Yuuri’s heart. “I can order up something to settle your stomach.” His voice was familiar, but in a way Yuuri’s mind would not let him place.

“I- I think I’m okay now.” Yuuri turned on the faucet, dutifully splashed his hand around the stream for a moment, then dried them off on the pristine white hotel towel. This wasn’t even his room, he realized, because this bathroom was much bigger than his own. The same style, obviously the same hotel, by the name on the paper hand soap packets, but just...deluxe. He went back with someone in the same hotel. At least that would make it easy to sneak back to his own room. He had to face the person, first. It couldn’t be that bad, right? They had liked him enough to bring him back to their hotel and do...whatever they did together. Just a few moments of awkwardness, and he could excuse himself back to his hotel room.

He turned the knob and opened the door, and no, Yuuri decided, he actually wanted to die right then and there, because Viktor Nikiforov was standing on the other side of it. Shirtless. And smiling.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” he said, lips wrapping around the name like he was trying to draw him in. And it worked. Yuuri didn’t even remember stepping forward, but suddenly he was in Viktor Nikiforov’s arms, face pressed against his bare shoulder. Viktor Nikiforov’s hands were scrunching up the back of his t-shirt as he gave Yuuri the most all-encompassing hug he had ever experienced. Viktor dropped his head right next to Yuuri’s ear. “I woke up and for a moment I thought you had left me. I would have been inconsolable, Yuuri.” He rubbed his cheek into Yuuri’s hair, and it was a good thing that Viktor was holding him so tightly, because Yuuri felt like he was going to collapse.

A single finger began to trace at the bottom on Yuuri’s spine. 

“I was promised things,” Viktor said, voice dropping an octave. “In the morning. And I intend to collect.”

“Did we have sex last night?” Yuuri blurted out, just as Viktor’s lips started to move across the edge of Yuuri’s ear. Viktor moved his head back and looked at him, hands still resting loosely on Yuuri’s waist. Oh, wow, Yuuri was so stupid. He wanted to rip his tongue out. _Did we have sex last night?_ Why would _Viktor Nikiforov_ want to- 

“Do you not remember?” Viktor asked, looking the slightest bit pouty. Yuuri felt his mouth go dry a bit at the suggestion of that. That was unbelievable. That would be beyond awful. If- if he had went and had drunk sex with Viktor Fucking Nikiforov and couldn’t remember any of it, that would be the last straw in his string of horrific luck. Viktor must have noticed the look on his face, because then he was playfully squeezing at the skin of Yuuri’s hips and, oh, dotting soft little kisses across Yuuri’s forehead. Viktor was kissing him. “We did not have sex,” Viktor said, and Yuuri let out a breath that got sucked right back up when Viktor continued, “Unfortunately. By the time we got back to the room we only got through a little making out before both of us realized we were too exhausted to continue.” Before Yuuri could respond to that- it was going to take a moment, because his brain was experiencing a temporary shutdown- Viktor let his lips drag down the bridge of Yuuri’s nose and then land right on his lips, gentle to the point that Yuuri didn’t even process that he was being kissed for a few solid seconds. Viktor was pulling back just as Yuuri started to relax in his arms. He let a hand dance down the skin of Yuuri’s arm, then clasped his fingers loosely as he led him toward the bed.

Yuuri was pretty sure that he was dead, or in some sort of coma, but if Viktor was going try to sleep with him, he wasn’t going to say no.

“I was scared,” Viktor said, still holding Yuuri’s hand as they sat down on the mattress. “That you would regret everything in the morning.”

“Impossible,” Yuuri breathed, still in shock from the kiss. “I would never- I couldn’t-” 

Viktor kissed him again, holding Yuuri’s face with both hands. Their lips slipped against each other. Yuuri’s parted involuntarily, and Viktor took immediate action, deepening the kiss with tongue and teeth. Yuuri let out of strangled little moan into Viktor’s face, and Viktor held onto him tighter, letting his hand slip down Yuuri’s neck, down his shoulder and arm until he was holding his hand and squeezing tightly. He laced their fingers together and brought them up to his lips. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered opened as Viktor began kissing his fingers. 

Viktor held their entwined hands up and smiled softly. “I love looking at them,” he whispered. “Is that silly? It makes me so happy.” 

“Look at what?” Yuuri asked, unable to keep a matching smile off his own face. He felt drunk on whatever was happening. He let his gaze fall down to their hands, and it took a moment of staring before he realized what he was looking at.

Rings.

Gold rings on both of their hands.

“We’re married,” Yuuri said blankly, more question than statement. 

“Mmmhmm,” Viktor hummed, sing-songy, and he swooped in for another kiss. He was barely able to brush his lips against Yuuri’s before Yuuri pulled back and grabbed Viktor’s wrist. He was staring his hand like it was a particularly bewildering piece of abstract art.

“We got _married_ ,” Yuuri repeated. “Last night. Like, actual married?”

“License is in the drawer of the nightstand,” Viktor murmured, his lips hovering right over Yuuri’s, just begging to land. “Don’t let me forget it, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.” 

Viktor kissed him again, and Yuuri let himself be kissed while his mind tried to process all of this information. Last night, he had gotten drunk. In Las Vegas. In the same room as Viktor Nikiforov. Who had also obviously gotten drunk. He had to have been _very drunk._ In Las Vegas. With Yuuri. Drunk enough to get-

Viktor pulled back, and looked down at Yuuri with narrowed eyes. “Are you all right?”

“W-what? I’m fine. It’s just-” Viktor’s eyes very blue, and so very close to Yuuri. They looked worried. Viktor was _worried_ and Yuuri. Yuuri was making Viktor worry. “I’m fine,” he said again, looking down at his hands. “It’s just- last night is a little unclear to me. I don’t remember everything.” Viktor’s brows furrowed further, and the edges of his lips turned down, and Yuuri was definitely upsetting him. “I mean, not unclear! I remember most of it,” he lied. “It’s just spotty. It’s okay. Maybe you could help...fill in the blanks?” 

Viktor sighed and sat back, tapping a finger to his chin. “Well, we were at the banquet.” His expression got soft. “You got a little tipsy, and you had the dance-off with Yuri. Plisetsky. You danced with Chris and I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you. Then we danced and-” He was blushing. Viktor Nikiforov was thinking of Yuuri and turning the softest shade of pink, and that alone was enough to cause a blush of his own to creep up Yuuri’s neck. 

“Then Chris suggested we go out to the strip, and we did. And we drank a lot more. Honestly, it all gets a little blurry for me, there, too.” Viktor was leaning in close with Yuuri, nuzzling their cheeks together. His eyelashes just brushed against Yuuri’s skin, and Yuuri thought his heart might stop. “We went to some clubs, did some slots in a casino. You won some money and dragged me into the jewelry store and- oh, Yuuri…” 

Viktor kisses were almost like a punch the stomach- Yuuri found it impossible to think or breathe or do anything but accept them fully, like life was being breathed into his body via a tongue in his mouth. 

“Yuuri, how much longer are you going to make me wait?” Viktor fingers tickled the skin just under the hem of Yuuri’s shirt. His teeth nibbled at the skin just under Yuuri’s jaw. “Yuuri, baby, we need to have a wedding night.”

There was still a chance this was a dream. A hyper-realistic, alcohol-induced super dream, the best wet dream Yuuri had ever had. Maybe none of this was real. It didn’t matter. What mattered was that some form of Viktor Nikiforov was now lightly rutting against Yuuri’s thigh and moaning right next to his ear. Yuuri reached to start unbuttoning his shirt, and Viktor ran his hands up Yuuri’s sides, large palms coming a rest over his ribcage. 

“Hey,” Viktor said, bumping his forehead against Yuuri’s. 

“Hey,” Yuuri said, and then he watched Viktor Nikiforov (Katsuki?) slide down his body until his knees hit the floor. It wasn’t until then that Yuuri realized just how hard he was, how hard he must have been for a while. Viktor’s fingers slipped under the waistband of Yuuri’s boxers, then pulled down, and Yuuri could barely look at him. Viktor was far away enough now that he was a bit blurry, but he was a _beautiful_ blur. It just made him look more heavenly. 

“ _Yuuuuri_ ,” Viktor said, leaning his cheek against Yuuri’s bared thigh, stretching his name out like he was savoring it. “Yuuri, I stayed up for three hours after you passed out this morning.” He laid a kiss just wear his legs spread, tongue darting out just a bit to taste skin. Yuuri shuddered, eyes rolling back into his head at how good just that light contact felt. “I sat on the balcony and watched the sunrise and thought about how much I wanted to taste you. It was driving me mad, waiting for you to wake up.” He ran two hands on the underneath of Yuuri’s legs, curving up to rest under his ass. “I was so hard just from kissing you before you fell asleep that I thought I was going to die. But I didn’t want to-” His mouth was just at the tip of Yuuri’s, slightly parted, breathing hot air onto it. His blue eyes looked up to meet Yuuri’s, intense and vulnerable. “I wanted to wait for this.” 

Then Viktor Nikiforov sunk his hot mouth down onto Yuuri’s cock. All the way, immediately, no teasing or easing into it. He closed his eyes and took the entire length down to his throat, and Yuuri let out a surprised cry. As much as he wanted to watch Viktor as he sucked hard and dragged his lips back down to the head, the pleasure was so intense that Yuuri could hardly keep his own eyes open. Viktor squeezed his ass with tightening fingers, pulling Yuuri foward and basically rocking him into his mouth. Yuuri held his breath and there was only the obscene sound of his saliva-slicked coat fucking into Viktor’s mouth and Viktor himself moaning around it. It was like every part of Yuuri was narrowed down into that one feeling and way too quickly he felt like he was about to come. His breathing started to get close together, and Yuuri found himself grabbing for something, anything, to hold onto. A hand caught on Viktor’s shoulder and he was squeezing hard. He was going to come.

Viktor popped off, and he pounced.

Yuuri couldn’t even mourn being cut off just on the edge of orgasm like that, because Viktor was jumping onto him, throwing off his t-shirt and pressing their bare chests together. Viktor rocked his pelvis into Yuuri’s, and Yuuri wanted to grab on, grind harder, anything to get him back to feeling that way. He felt almost delirious with the heat of Viktor.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, grabbing both side of his face and pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth, drawing out a moan. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t let you come like that. This is our...our...our _consummation_ , Yuuri.” His hands skid down Yuuri’s side, came to rest on his hip bones where he began to rub circles with the pad of his thumb. “We never discussed,” Viktor continued, and though he wouldn’t meet Yuuri’s eyes, he had a small smile on his face. “Do you have a preferred position?”

“Um,” Yuuri said, remembering that words existed but having a hard time forming any of them with his mouth. “Um. I could- either?”

“You don’t have a preference then.”

Yuuri shook his head. 

“Oh, good,” Viktor rolled off of Yuuri and onto his back, and as he looked up at Yuuri he almost seemed coy as he palmed himself through his briefs. “I kind of had this fantasy- don’t laugh- of my husband taking me on our wedding night.” He met Yuuri’s eyes and he looked so vulnerable. Oh, this was going to break Yuuri. He watched Viktor’s fingers move gently up and down his clothed erection and groaned, crawling over Viktor and linking their hands together before leaning down to give him a long, slow kiss.

“I can do that,” he finally managed to mumble out against Viktor’s lips. “I can do that for you.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he could do it. It still almost felt like an extended fantasy about to dissipate any moment. 

“There’s a bag...I think it got kicked under the bed a little.” 

Yuuri reached down and found his hand rustling plastic. He pulled the white drugstore bag up onto the bed. Lube...condoms...an open package of red licorice. 

Viktor reclined back on the pillow and opens his mouth. Bewildered, Yuuri pulled one out and dangled it over Viktor’s face. He lifted his head and bit off the end, grinning then licking his lips before chewing. “Sweet,” he said. “I love anything sweet but I’m not supposed to eat it. Maybe you could offer me a suitable substitute?” 

When Yuuri captured his lips again, Viktor tasted like fake strawberry and sugar. It didn’t put him off- he just wanted to lie here and grind against him and suck on Viktor’s candy-sweet tongue forever. Fumbling through the bag without looking, Yuuri pulled out of bottle of lube and quickly uncapped it. Viktor spread his legs wider as he watched Yuuri pour lube into shaking hands. 

“I’m- I’m just going to start with one,” Yuuri said, slicked finger hovering near Viktor’s entrance. “Is that okay?”

Viktor was eager as Yuuri pushed the first finger into him. He clutched at Yuuri’s upper shoulders and let out this shuddered little moan. It was intoxicating. Yuuri leaned down to claim his lips again, softer now, as he slowly rocked one finger, then two, into his apparent husband. He was almost lulled into a daze, kissing soft lips and pushing his fingers in and out, hot, slick. Viktor was letting out these long, low moans against Yuuri’s mouth, quickening with the movement of his hand. 

Yuuri was trying to savor every second of it, every beautiful sound from Viktor’s lips and every look on his face. Yuuri also couldn’t control, however, the running dialogue in his mind as he tried to recall and put into use everything he had ever seen, heard or read about actual penetrative sex. He scissored his fingers, wondering how he would know when Viktor was ready. Three digits were going in fairly easily now, and Viktor was bucking his hips, practically thrusting up into Yuuri’s hand. But how would he-

“Get inside me,” Viktor said, grabbing Yuuri’s shoulder, pulling him into a rough kiss, biting and pulling down on his lower lip. He groaned, sucking on it then releasing. “Get inside of me right now, please.”

Yuuri withdrew his fingers and grabbed for his dick, the sudden sensation of not being filled causing Viktor to let out a needy moan. Yuuri pushed Viktor’s legs up in the air so that his stretched, perfect hole was completely exposed. Fuck. How was it possible for someone’s asshole to even be this beautiful? He was Viktor Nikiforov, though. How could Yuuri expect anything less? He run one digit along the outside of it, all sensitive and wet with lube. Viktor squirmed, and Yuuri smiled.

“Don’t tease,” Viktor whined. “Don’t be mean to me.” 

Yuuri’s cock was aching to get inside Viktor, but he also looked fucking lovely like this, pouty and bumping his ass up against Yuuri, desperate to get what he needed. 

“ _Yuuuuri_ …” 

With one hand holding Viktor’s ankles up and the other hand holding himself, Yuuri placed the head of his cock up against Viktor’s hole and pressed in, just slightly. The first push right past the rim had Yuuri dropping Viktor’s legs, had Yuuri completely lost and moaning, had Yuuri falling forward onto Viktor’s chest, which caused his dick to just slide in further on its own because Viktor was so slick and prepared. And he was there, totally inside of him, pressed against Viktor Nikiforov’s hot chest, while Viktor Nikiforov’s nimble, manicured fingers danced over the skin of his hips and grabbed, trying to pull Yuuri even closer to him. 

“Fuck me, _please_ ,” Viktor begged. 

Yuuri fucked Viktor with the combination of wonder and furious need of someone who had just discovered sexual pleasure for the first time. He could barely keep his eyes open, it was all so good and overwhelming. Everything felt brand new inside of Viktor, nothing had ever squeezed at his cock like this, so hot and tight and perfect. He had never heard noises that filled him with such immediate lust as the incoherent ones Viktor made in his ear with each thrust. When Yuuri could make out what he was saying, it would just be a ramble of, “I love this, love this, fuck, Yuuri, fuck, you’re fucking perfect, you fill me up so much, fuck, I love this.”

The farther along they got the quieter Viktor got. He was just letting out heavy breaths, and Yuuri could feel the slap of Viktor’s hand against his own stomach as he tugged at his cock. He opened his eyes and _oh_.

Viktor’s eyes were wide, so blue and staring straight at him. He brought his non-busy hand up to the side of Yuuri’s head and stroked through his hair. “You’re so beautiful,” Viktor whispered, and Yuuri felt trapped in a bubble of body heat and Viktor’s powerful stare. He felt Viktor’s body roll and convulse and then the splash of hot cum against his chest. Viktor had just come because of him, on him, with Yuuri inside of him. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were fluttering closed and he was still twitching around Yuuri’s dick. Yuuri was almost there. He touched Viktor’s face, and his husband’s eyes flew open. He kissed Yuuri’s fingers fondly, then sucked one of them into his mouth. 

Fuck, _fuck_. Yuuri felt his orgasm burst through him, every part of his body on fire as he thrust in firmly and spilled into Viktor. He could feel Viktor mouthing at his neck, could hear him moaning into his ear, “Baby, baby, yes, fill me with your cum, I love you.” He then pretty much collapsed, unable to move, the idea of even shifting his body enough to withdraw his softening cock from Viktor too much. 

“Are you the type to just fall asleep right after?” Viktor asked, his voice teasing as he began to stroke Yuuri’s hair again. “Is this something I’m going to have to get used to?”

“Get used to?” Yuuri mumbled. He felt Viktor move out from under him, but he stayed close. He drew Yuuri to him. “No, no, I’ve just never had...like that. That was…” He couldn’t with words right now.

“It was amazing,” Viktor said, kissing right under Yuuri’s ear. “I knew it would be. It feels like a need I’ve been wanting to be fulfilled forever, even though we just met.” He voice got even lower and softer. “I never expected love at first sight to exist, but wow. It does. It really does.”

Somewhere in the back of Yuuri’s head, he realized that Viktor had said he loved him, twice, but the rest of Yuuri was far to exhausted to deal with that. The rest of Yuuri could only process that Viktor was soft, and smelled amazing, and that he could definitely fall asleep, right here, just like this. 

“Loved you since the first time I saw you, too,” Yuuri mumbled, wrapping his arms around Viktor, and then he was dragged into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> because i like my fics with them banging it out IMMEDIATELY and we'll get to the rest later
> 
> follow me at [machinewithoutfeelings](http://machinewithoutfeelings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
